Different
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: Everyone has some special people in their lives. But there's something that makes their speciality differs. And Hikaru knows what makes Akira different (AkiHika)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go. It belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.**

**DIFFERENT**

Hikaru's POV

I hummed a merry tune while walking at the corridor.

The institute was so still for it almost hit eleven pm.

I entered the room used for resting and dining.

"Touya, there's no more green tea at the vending machine, so I bought you lemon tea," I said cheerfully and lifted the plastic bag I carried to the person sitting at one of the chair.

"Touya?" I noticed Touya was resting his head above his hands crossed on the table.

I approached him, "Touya, you're not sleeping, are you?"

But not as I was hoping, Touya indeed was sleeping. His face facing right looked peaceful.

"Humph…" I sighed.

Well, no wonder he's asleep. School at the morning, giving go lesson to other pro players at noon 'till evening, and playing go with me nearly to midnight. He must be very tired.

I put the plastic bag on the table.

I think I should wake him up and tell him to go home. We had enough game for today--and enough quarreling about our moves and mistakes.

"Touya…" I shook his shoulder slowly, "Touya, wake up…"

Touya was still asleep. Not even mumbling or moving a little bit.

"Touya…" I shook his shoulder harder.

He really has to wake up. I need to go home myself too!

"Touya…"

"Uhmm…" Touya moved his head and shoulders a bit, but only to make his sleep more comfortable.

"You should've told me before that you're tired. It's not like we don't have tomorrow to play together again…" I mumbled scratching my head.

I observed Touya's face.

So peaceful and quiet. Almost like a little child sleeping.

For some times I've spent with him, this is the first time I watch him sleeping like so.

It makes me… love him more.

Love?

Yes, I actually love him. No, he doesn't know about it.

Since I realized I have a crush on him, I keep that certain feeling a secret.

We keep on playing go together, we keep on with our rivalry--and strange companion relationship, but I never let him notice my feelings.

It might sounds coward, but I just can't find a way to tell him.

Slowly I slid my fingers on some hair on his cheek and brushed it off.

I could feel his skin on the tip of my fingers.

Touya is so special to me.

But he's not the only one special.

I have someone special too inside my heart.

Sai.

He's been my tutor. My friend.

A person who introduced me to a thing I later interested in so much.

A person who helped me found and walked my own dreams and journey.

A person I'll always remember for the rest of my life.

A person who will always lives inside my heart.

He's so special to me.

But of course how special Sai for me is different to how Special Touya for me.

I love Touya.

It explains everything.

His smiles make me happy.

His tears make me sad.

His wounds make grieve.

His attention towards me… makes me feel special.

I love Touya.

"Uhm… Uh, Shindou?" Suddenly Touya lifted his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ah, finally you woke up," I grinned, actually I was kinda surprised.

"How long I've been sleeping?"

"For some minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Touya looked a bit abashed.

"I was going to. Well, it's very late, let's go home now. We'll continue our game tomorrow."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------

Both of us exited the institute.

"Good night, Touya, see you tomorrow." I turned and we parted to opposite direction.

"Shindou…"

I turned again. Apparently Touya still standing where he was.

He approached me.

"What is it, Touya?"

"I…" he seemed hesitant, "Maybe this sounds stupid or maybe I was just dreaming, but… when I was sleeping before, I thought I feel your hand on my face…"

Suddenly I blushed and my heart was thumping.

"Am I right? I mean…"

"Uh…" I tried to deny but the words just couldn't come out of my mouth.

"If it was true…" Touya stepped closer to me, "It would've been… nice…"

Huh?

He took my hand. I could feel the warmth of his palm.

"But if I was wrong, you can push me off…" Touya pulled me closer to him, and then gently put his lips on mine.

Under the dark midnight sky, among the cold blowing breeze… was our first kiss.

I was more than surprised. My knees were shaking.

But I won't deny this.

Because he's so special to me.

Because… "I love you, Akira."

Because I love him.

It explains everything.

**THE END**

**Crusty's**** endnote: **Yaay, it's my firtst Hikago fic! ^ ^ Anyway, be waiting for your comments about this one.


End file.
